


What If?

by PistachioCuts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family, I felt it’d be cool, Lesbian Wives, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: What if Luz was Eda and Camilia’s biological child?Little one shots with the family.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of how this version of Luz looks:
> 
> Dark brown/slightly orangish hair  
> Golden eyes like Eda  
> An little fang sticking out of her mouth  
> And big ol dopey witch ears

“Hola mamás!”

“Hey, Kiddo”, Eda The Owl Lady smiled as her daughter ran into the house and gave both her and her other mother, Camilia, a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hola, King. Ya cutie pie!” The young witchling, human hybrid picked up the sleeping demon dog before kissing his cheek and setting him down.

Luz dropped her bag as she ran up the stairs, returning minutes later with a different bag and rushing over to where the key to the Boiling Isles laid.

“Woah, kid. What’s the hurry?”

Luz looked over at her mother, giving a sheepish smile as she pressed the key and the door opened.

“Willow, Gus, Amity and I are having our first Moonlight Conjuring tonight!”

“That sounds lovely, Meil” Camilia smiled as she gently took Eda’s hand in hers. “Don’t stay out too late, okay?”

“I won’t! Bye! Love you guys!”

In seconds the door closed and the house went back to silence before Eda’s small laugh interrupted it.

“Ah, I remember my first Conjuring. Burned a forest down”

Camilia hummed and smiled as she leaned onto her.

“You know, we haven’t been alone for weeks now. How about we have a bit of time to ourselves Eh?”

Camilia blushes as the witch gave her a little wink, before giggling and kissing her cheek. The two quietly going upstairs for some quiet time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions on this AU feel free to ask in the comments :)


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS WATCH OUT
> 
> In this AU Eda wasn’t cursed by Lilith. Lilith had attempted it and failed but Eda still gets nightmares, this chapter will be going into that.
> 
> (Eda still has orange hair and is in her late 30s-early 40s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for physical violence and ptsd

“Lily...What’re you doing?”

A small gasp left the witchling above the bed as the spell she was casting vanished. They stood in silence for a moment before Lilith quickly held Eda down with one hand.

“This is for your own good.”

Eda began to panic as she saw her sister begin the spell again. She didn’t understand what was going on and tried to fight back. She tried to yell for help to their parents before Lilith caught on quickly and wrapped a hand around her neck. Keeping her from being able to breathe enough to scream.

Although Eda was more magically stronger Lilith was more physically stronger and bigger, making it easy to keep Eda in place as she nearly finished her spell.

Within the few seconds that passed where Eda couldn’t breathe and fought for freedom while tears spilled down her cheeks she finally managed to kick her sister off and quickly ran to their parents. Only to feel her hair be yanked as she was pulled back and-

Eda gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. _That_ nightmare.

But seeing her sleeping wife and 4 year old daughter beside her eased the anxiety once more.

After what her sister did when they were young she was sent to a far away boarding school. Eda hasn’t seen her since.

As much as she hurts knowing Lilith betrayed her a part of her still hopes she’ll see her sister again. Someday.

But for now she snuggled her little family in for comfort as she slowly drifted off to sleep again.


	3. First spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eight year old Luz learns her first spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love guys! Sadly I can’t reply to all the comments but just know they all make my day!!

“Mama! Can you teach me a spell?”

Eda looked down at her young daughter that was tugging on her pants. For awhile now Eda and Camilia have been putting off teaching Luz magic until she was old enough to control it.

Buuuttt, one little spell couldn’t hurt right?

“Hmmmm, alright kid” Eda smiled as she pat the seat on the couch next to her, which Luz jumped up and sat next to.

“What’re you gonna teach me? A plant spell? Illusion spell? Oh! What about a fire spell!”

“Woah woah woah, kid, calm down. We’re gonna start with something simple. Watch”

Luz gazed up at her mother as Eda created a golden ring with her finger, in seconds it poofed into a small ball of light. A simple spell a young witchling could learn.

Luz bounced in her seat as she lifted her finger and tried to do the same, but was disappointed when nothing appeared.

“Why isn’t it working”

“Here, you gotta stay focused” the witch held her daughter’s tiny hand in her own as she slowly guided her. “Stay focused. Think about what you’re summoning”

within seconds a small ball of light appeared and floated down into the witchling’s hand. Earning a gasp and excited squeal as she held it in her palm.

Eda smiled as she kissed Luz on the cheek and ruffled her hair.

“You got it kid. You know, maybe someday you’ll be as powerful of a witch as me”

“REALLY??”

“Pfft, duh! But for now, let’s stick to simple spells like this so your mom doesn’t find out, deal?”

“Deal!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some morning cuddles between Eda and Camilia!

Camilia grimaced as a beam of sunlight shone on her face through the shades on the window.

As much as she wanted to stay and sleep she knew she couldn’t, so stretching she opened her eyes and sleepily yawned, looking over to find her lover comfily nestled against her back.

A warm smile spread across her face as she turned to face her, gently running a hand along the side of the sleeping witch’s face, taking note of the dribble of drool running down her chin.

Camilia snuggled against Eda’s chest and held her close as she ran her fingers through the long, silky orange hair that covered half of their bed, a small giggle escaping her when she noticed the small twitch Eda’s ear gave.

It wasn’t long until the witch finally woke up and opened her golden eyes to see her beautiful lover beside her.

“Well, hello there, Gorgeous. Single?”

“Oh shut up” Camilia laughed as she gave a gentle push to Eda’s shoulder, afterwards giving her a small kiss on the lips and snuggling against her again.

“You know you have to get up in like 20 minutes right?” Eda asked, still smiling as she wrapped her arms around Camilia.

“Shhhh, 10 more minutes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some soft wives okay 😔
> 
> People have also been asking what this Luz looks like so I decided to edit this for you  
> Here she is! https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/670884986919845909/759814496398082048/image0.png (just copy and paste it to your browser)


End file.
